


God of Liberation

by somber_solace



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Korean Characters, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Graphic Violence, Partying, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somber_solace/pseuds/somber_solace
Summary: Hoseok is a misfit in need of liberating, and Tae might just be the freedom he is searching for.





	1. Myth of the Twice-born God

Dionysus's story started with an affair, partically between a betrothed god, Zeus, and a strikingly beautiful, Korean farmer's daughter, Kim Taeyeon. The god spotted her one day from the clouds, once he bared witness to her beauty, the god felt there was little he could do to resist her tempatation. It was a sunny afternoon, when Taeyeon was taking a break from her chores to bask in the sunlight. It was then, when Appo lit up her face with his light, making her eyes appear golden and bring out the red rue in her that Zeus ended up taking her. 

It was all too soon after that Zeus' wife, Hera, found out the girl was with child. To call what overcame the Goddess fury would be understatement, to say the least. She quickly got to work, devising a plan in order to exact her revenge. 

As a storm began raging the farm, signaling Zeus' presence, Hera decided now would be the moment to put her plan into action. 

"My goddess on earth, she who has thoroughly bewitched me, may I come in to see you?" Zeus called on his mistress, his question asked in a flirtatious tone. 

When the girl heard the god call out to her, she suddenly became overcome with a frenzied delusion. She races outside and looked upon the god in the sky, in all his glory. It was at this moment Zeus understood, that his wife had found out. Taeyeon's tortured screams were enough to bring Zeus to some level of guilt. 

To look upon a god in their godly form, would mean death for a mortal, such as the farmer's daughter.

Down Zeus crept, out of the sky and onto the ground where his lover's charred remains lied. Looking, with wasted effort, for any signs of life in the woman, Zeus found out about Dionysus' existance. 

Before, Taeyeon had only hinted she was with child, talking about how nice it would be to have a child to bring life to the farm. She even confessed that she had already picked out a name for the unborn child, Taehyung, after her father. 

Zeus could hear the faintest heartbeat eminating from the dead girl's womb. 

Carefully, Zeus opened Taeyeon's corpse, revealing a miraculously still alive fetus. Thinking fast, the god grabbed a blade and began carving a large pocket into his thigh. 

With care, Zeus place Dionysus into his body for safe keeping...and thats where the unborn demi-god stayed. Only for a few months, though, as godly preganced were accelerated comapred to normal ones. 

The first thing the king of Olympus noticed when Dionysus was finally born, for a second time, was his eyes. They were his mother's eyes, only somehow more enchanting. The golden hue of the godly child's irises was much more evident than that of his mortal mother's. 

Dionysus, who Zeus had been kept hidden under extra lavish garments from Hera, was in danger, now that he was out. As a last-ditch effort to protect his bastard son, Zeus sent Dionysus to live under the care of water nymphes in the midst a remote moutian range, where there was a number of waterfalls and lovely pools of crystal water, surrounded by a lush forest. 

This is where Dionysus, grew into a man, a god. He would often travel through the forest aimlessly, searchibg for something he wasn't aware of. He finally found it one day in late spring, just before the harvest. He came upon a small grape pasture, where he firsted tasted the delectable fruit.  

Instantly, Dionysus was fascinated by the berries hanging on the long, curly vines. After taking some back with him, he began experimenting with different ways to consume the fruit. Fermentation of the grapes, was, in his humble opion, the best of his attempts by far, as it was how he discovered wine.

Being the god of wine doesn't seem like a high title, but to Dionysus, it was. He loved indulging in the fruits of his labors, teaching the mortals how to produce their own wine, and the people. 

The people Dionysus met while walking the Earth were his favorite part of his life as a god. People sometimes referred to him as cult leader, luring in unssupecting mortals with the promise of wine and dancing. It was said that he would then make this people worship him constantly, even goibg so far as to make people dance themselves to death. 

This was far from the truth, though, as Dionysus wasn't a Cutler leader, but rather, a leader of the outcasts, a king of misfits. He would take in those who felt the didn't belong, and those who found the stress ofbthe real world too much to bare. In return, these people would worship the god of wine, dancing with him 'til sun-up and drinking with him until they passed out. 

It was a nice existence, but a surprisingly lonely one for Dionysus. 

Despite being constantly surrounded by hordes of people, Dionysus felt terribly alone. None of the mortals who accompanied him did the god feel he shared a connection to. They were all faceless strangers who he regualrly entertained.

So, it was here, among all his followers, that the king of the misfits felt more out of place than ever.The once vivacious god of wine turned hollow idol of the misunderstood. 

The story, of Dionysus.


	2. Prolonge: A Good-Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok is a misfit in need of liberating, and Tae might just be the freedom he is searching for.

_Dionysus is the greek god of wine, pleasure,  vegetation, and (most notably) of the misfits. Anyone who didn't fit in their society, or who simply favoured drinking and partying with a mortal god all day over hard work and grind came to him, Dionysus, Tae to his followers and friends._

_A misfit himself, Jung Hoseok adored the myth, even tho it's words have long since lots their power. He was living in the modern age, where Dionysus was character in a story, rather than a greek hero, a liberator, a mortal god._

_Despite his living in the present, Hoseok's brain remained immersed in the past. So, with ancient Greece on his mind, the young man pooled all his savings together and bought a one-way ticket to Athens._

_The plane ride was a piece of cake, it was simply a matter of getting around his pestering mother, who was currently at his house (despite him living alone). Taking a deep breath, Jungkook stepped into the kitchen, where he saw his mother putting the rice and soup into dishes._

_"Hey, mom, thanks for the breakfast, I've got to go though. I didn't get to finish my paper for Biology, so I'm going in early." After his explanation in the form of a sped-through speech, Jungkook grabbed the breakfast shoving it down his gullet as fast as he could._

_With a peck on his mother's cheek, Hoseok fled out the door. Just before he stepped oustide though, he stopped._

_"Mom?" Hoseok asked in a shakey voice, practically screaming that his leaving early was due to ulterior intentions._

_"Yeah, honey?" His mother asked in reply, obvious to her son's odd behavior._

_"I'm sorry, thanks for everything."  This caught Hoseok's mother's attention. Before she could say anything, Hoseok hugged her tightly and pecked her cheek. He quickly left, shutting the door behind him._

_Something nasty twisted in his mother's stomach. Deep down, she knew this would be the last time she saw her son. She ran after him, but it was too late. All that was left in his place was a single plum blossem._

_A goodbye._


End file.
